1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic mail transfer device for relaying an electronic mail transmitted and transferring the electronic mail thus relayed to plural reception terminals and a system having the electronic mail transfer device, and a telephone number transfer device for relaying a telephone number allocated to a telephone at a call originating side and transferring the telephone number thus relayed to a telephone at a call receiving side and a system having the telephone number transfer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular phones that can transmit/receive electronic mails through the Internet have recently become pervasive. In connection with the pervasion of such cellular phones, services of transmitting various information such as position information, vacancy situation information or the like of hospitals, hotels, transportations, restaurants, amusement centers or the like are provided to clients having cellular phones through Webs, and services of receiving reservations of hotels, restaurants, amusement centers or the like through electronic mails are provided to clients having cellular phones.
When various services as described above are provided, a client transmits his/her name, cellular phone number and electronic mail address with which the client is specified, and his/her desired service content to an information providing side in an electronic form. The information providing side which receives these information pieces specifies a service to be provided to the client and provides the service thus specified to the client, whereby the client is provided with the his/her desired service.
Further, there is an electronic mail transfer-service of transmitting electronic mails for pay or at no charge under the condition that users watch advertisements. In the electronic mail transfer-service, when a user obtains a new electronic mail address in addition to his/her primary mail address which has been hitherto used, and transmits an electronic mail by using the new electronic mail address in place of the primary mail address, an electronic mail transmitted to the new electronic mail address is transferred to the primary mail address.
However, when information to be transmitted/received between a client and a service provider is transmitted/received in an electronic form, the electronic mail address may be leaked from one of plural transmission routes for electronic mails, or if a receiver who receives an electronic mail informs another person about the electronic mail address of the transmitter of the electronic mail, an electronic mail may be mischievously transmitted to the transmitter by the other person or an undesired electronic mail such as an advertisement mail from an enterprise may be transmitted. Accordingly, if clients receive such undesired electronic mails, these electronic mails would be unintentionally stocked and thus the clients could not receive important electronic mails. If things come to the worst, it may be needed for the clients to change their electronic mail addresses.
Besides, it may be considered that a client is provided with an electronic mail transfer-service for the time being and if undesired electronic mails are mischievously stocked, the client cancels his/her electronic mail address. However, in this case, there occurs a case where the client cannot obtain important information mailed to the electronic mail address thus canceled.